The Stupid Pranks
by SuperFlyGirl
Summary: Some pranks the Stoll brothers pull over the summer. Set during the few summer months before the big war. Some Percabeth included! First fanfic!
1. Those dang brothers!

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or any characters in it :(. Rick Riordan does.**

**Okay, so this is basically a story I made up about some stupid pranks from the Stoll brothes! This is my first fanfic! Hope you like it!!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**** ****Percy's POV ********

I'm so tired! I've just been working the ENTIRE morning at camp, with Charles Beckendorf from the Hephaestus cabin trying to get the stupid water system up and running again.

I guess I better explain.

See, earlier today (at like, 6:00am!), the Stoll brothers thought it would be funny to pull another huge prank. Usually, I like their pranks, they're really funny. But, this one wasn't funny to anyone. There's a shed near the Big House, and it's filled with water pipes, and equipment, and furnaces, (yea, it's a tricked out "shed"). Anyways, Travis and Connor decided to sneak to the shed and burst every single water pipe in there. They knew that whole water system connected to all the showers, and when I asked them why they did it Connor replied, "We wanted to get people freaked because they can't take their precious showers. Seriously, have you _seen_ everybody around here? We've unlocked their 'inner baby'!" Then Travis and Conner did some secret hand shake thing, I had to laugh.

So, yeah. Chiron told me and Beckendorf we had to go and fix the water system, since he's good with mechanics, and I'm good with the whole "water" thing. But, I have to say, I'm pretty handy with tools too.

**Earlier This Morning:**

"_Hey Charles! Can you hand me the wrench?" I asked._

"_Sure thing, Percy!" He threw me the wrench. I caught it and began to work at the pipe until it was together again. Then I used my special powers to get the water flowing through properly. _

_I sighed, "Twenty-two down, like, three-hundred more to go." Oh, yeah! Didn't I tell you? In addition to the water system in the shed, the Stoll brothers totally destroyed the pipes right beside every cabin. _

"_Yeah. Those two really did it this time. I mean, their pranks are fun and all, but this. . . ." he shook his head, "I wish I could prank them back."_

"_Let's do it! Yeah, we'll prank them back!" I liked that idea._

"_Really?" Beckendorf looked at me like I'd lost it._

"_Nah!" I laughed at the thought. Trying to prank the Stoll brothers? Now that, would be a challenge._

"_Ha! That's what I thought."_

**End of Flashback**

But, right now, I'm in my cabin enjoying rest. For six hours I've been working, SIX HOURS!!! Chiron said we had exactly one hour to relax before we start back on the pipes again.

It was lunch time, so I guess we would have had to leave for a little while anyway. I wasn't hungry though, so I decided to go down to the beach and clean up there. (And yeah, that's what mean. Remember: no water from the showers!)

I took a single bar of soap with me, and on the way there, I wandered what Annabeth was doing. I hadn't seen her all day.

**** ****Annabeth's POV ********

Ugh! Those Stoll brothers are really getting on my nerves! They actually burst all the water pipes at camp. Now how is anyone supposed to take a shower?

Luckily, we have Percy and Beckendorf to get things back together. Speaking of Percy, I hadn't seen him all day, except once. He was working on the water system, and he had on a tight shirt that complimented his muscles, and abs, and…………Whoa! You didn't just hear that, right? Did I just think that?

Well anyway, I'm at lunch and I don't see him anywhere. I finished eating early, and began to search for Percy.

**** ****Percy's P****OV ********

When I got to the beach, I was surprised. There was like, no one there. _Wow, _I thought, _I guess everyone is just using their cabin hose to wash off outside._

I laid my towel down, and began to take off my shirt, and then my pants ( I left my boxers on, of course!) and I put my clothes down next to my towel, suddenly glad nobody was here to see the show.

I raced into the ocean, with the bar of soap in my hand, and allowed myself to get wet. The water wasn't as cold as I thought it would be. The ocean always relaxes me, so I floated on my back a while, gaining some strength for the next work shift, and quickly began washing the oil stains off me.

**** ****Annabeth's POV ********

Jeez, Seaweed Brain! Where the heck are you? I've looked everywhere! Then I forgot the one most obvious place, the ocean! I mentally hit myself, _I should have checked there first!_

I jogged down to the beach. Lunch period would be over soon, so I had to hurry. When I got there, I looked around. Nobody seemed to be there. But then, something colorful caught me eye. A towel. I decided to put my invisibility hat on, so I could be sneaky. As I got closer, I saw somebody walking out of the ocean, heading straight toward the towel.

Wait a second……..is that….Percy? Then I saw what he was wearing. Oh. My. Gods. My mouth dropped, my eyes got wide, and if I wasn't invisible, you would have seen my face a bright shade of red.

**** ****Percy's POV ********

Well, I fell really clean, unlike most of the other campers. I walked around the shallow end of the ocean for a bit longer, then I started to head back to my towel.

As I inched closer to the shore I noticed my black boxer-briefs were very wet, and clinging to me. _Man, _I thought, _I need to get to my towel and get my shorts on before someone sees me!_

I started to jog to my towel. When I got there, I didn't put my shorts on just yet, I wanted to lay there and let the sun dry me off a little. I put my hands in the warm sand. It was a little windy, so it was kind cool watching little designs appear in the sand. Lots of shapes, and circles, and footprints appearing out of nowhere………..wait, what?! Footprints?

------------------------------

**oooooh! Is Annabeth gonna get caught? Or the other way around: will Percy get caught? Or, both ways!!! Review!! Tell me what you think will happen!**


	2. Hi Ho! Hi Ho!

**** ****Annabeth's POV ********

Wow. That was all I could think. Percy…..he…..and……wow. He was running out of the ocean with only a pair of boxers on! My eyes looked all over his tan body and he's just so hot and…….GET A GRIP GIRL!!! Man, I've been thinking like this a lot lately. My heart was beating faster, and faster as he continued to run in my direction ( I had been so distracted from looking at Percy, I was totally unaware that I had sat down right by his towel in some sort of trance).

Wait a minute…..was he just…..yeah he was just washing himself off in the water. But, I have to own up, no one else has had the brains to think off doing that. Not even the Athena children.

He laid down on the towel and closed his eyes. His jet black hair was in a sideways-slick back style, it looked pretty cute. Then I realized that I really needed to get back to my cabin before my siblings started to freak.

I slowly got up, careful not to make any noise so Percy wouldn't notice me.

But then I heard something that made me want to bury my head in the sand.

"Annabeth?"

That's when I ran for it. I ran all the way to my cabin to get ready for sword practice. When I got there, my brothers and sisters were staring at me.

"What!" I demanded.

"Jeez, Annabeth," said one of my brothers, Chandler, "You look like you've just seen a ghost.

"Yeah, is everything okay?" asked my sister, Abigail.

I took a few seconds to catch my breathe, "Uh, yeah. Everything's fine. I just, thought I saw a monster or something, that's all." Maybe I should have planned what I was going to say to them. My siblings just shrugged and got back to their studies. Then I got my gear on for sword practice, and headed out, hoping Percy didn't try to follow me.

**** ****Percy's POV ********

Holy Poseidon!!! Is that…..is that, ANNABETH? I thought my checks were going to have a heat stroke. The footprints remained at a persistent pace.

"Annabeth?" I asked shakily.

That's when the footprints dashed for it like there was no tomorrow. The sand was kicking up in the air. Now I _knew _it had to be Annabeth. Nobody else could have the power to be invisible at this camp. I watched the sand being thrown everywhere till she was out of sight. Then I realized I was still in my boxers, _only _my boxers. _Great! Just great! If that's not embarrassing, I really can't tell you what else would be._

But, I _am_ sure that was Annabeth. And pretty soon, it's going to be her turn to get embarrassed, because I'll tease her and ask her where she was this afternoon. Ha! I'll put that plan to action later. Right now I have to go finish all those dang pipes. I quickly put my clothes back on, very cautiously ( just in case any other sightseers were around), and headed in the direction of the Big House.

That's when Beckendorf came running up to me, "Hey Percy! Time to get back to the shed."

"Yeah, I was just on my way up there." While we were walking, I thought maybe I could start up some casual conversation, "So, uh, have you talked to Silena any lately?"

"Uh…..well, we did yesterday. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, just seeing if things are progressing between you two." I snickered a little.

"Well…what about you and Annabeth, huh?" he grinned at me.

"What about us?" I was trying my hardest not to blush.

"Oh come on! I can tell by the way you two act towards each other that something is definitely going on!" he chuckled.

"Whatever," I finished up that conversation. The truth: I really had no idea.

We got to the Big House a few minutes later, or what seemed like hours later, and finished up the central water system in the "shed".

"Okay. I guess we're done here, we just had to finish all the messes by the other cabins. And, I'd say our goal is to finish up by dinner, which is in a few hours." Beckendorf gathered up his tools.

"Lead the way, sir Charles," I said. Beckendorf grinned at me, but didn't think much of it. I began to get really bored knowing we had to walk all the way back to the cabins and do more hard labor. So I started to chant something:

**Hi - Ho!**

**Hi - Ho!**

**It's off to work we go!**

That's when Beckendorf jumped in:

**With a bucket and spade, and hand grenade,**

**It's off to work we go!**

We started laughing. Then we started to work on our first cabin: 12, the Dionysus cabin. It took us about 20 minutes there, and we kept that pace. We fixed every single cabin and got down to the last two: Hephaestus, and Hermes.

"Gods, now I know how the 7 dwarfs felt!" Under the afternoon sun, I was getting pretty frustrated.

"Yeah, but there were 7 of them! There's only 2 of us."

I finished the last pipe and willed the water to come through, then I stood up, wiped my forehead, and stretched. "We're done!"

"Finally," Beckendorf panted, "and just in time for dinner. See you there?"

"Yep, later!" I ran back to my cabin, put on some clean clothes, washed my face, and went to go eat a well earned meal. During dinner, I tried to get a glimpse of Annabeth, but she was hiding her face. A few times she looked up at me, but very quickly looked down blushing each time. She got up to throw her stuff away, so I did to.

"Hey Annabeth," I said with confidence.

"Oh! Uh…h-hi Percy," she sounded very nervous. _Perfect._

"So, did I entertain you today at the beach?" I had to hold back a laugh.

She looked at me and grinned, bright red, "Um….I….well," she stammered, "I went looking for you, because I hadn't seen you all day."

"Invisibly?" I couldn't take it anymore, I started laughing.

Annabeth smiled, "Don't tease me, Seaweed Brain!"

Just then, Grover came running to us, "Guys! You won't believe this! Travis and Connor strike again!" _Awe man, _I thought, _now what prank did they pull? _

* * *

**_Now what did those brothers do? Tell me what you think!!_**


	3. Blue Jelly Beans?

**Wax up? yea.. sorry it took me so long to update! I'll try to do it more often! And now, CHAPTER 3! wo0f!**

* * *

**** Travis's POV ********

**(during dinner)**

This is going to be great! My brother, Connor, and I are on our way right now to the Ares cabin. Our target right now is Clarisse. Here's our goal. We know Clarisse go's into her cabin right after dinner every evening. So, Connor and I are going to plan it so when she opens the door, she'll get a face full of syrup coming from a big bucket. Then, we'll run to either side of her and throw feathers on her! It's going to be awesome!

"Okay," Connor whispered, "let's get this bucket up, dinner's almost over." We heaved it onto the roof, put a few big bricks by it (to keep it from falling), then tied a string to the bucket handle and the door knob. We took a few steps back to look at our work from afar. Neither the bucket, nor the string was very visible, when you first take a look at it.

Then I saw a brown haired girl walking in our direction. _Hey, that looks like_….._uh-oh. _"Hey, Connor! I think I see Clarisse!"

"Okay, then. Get in position!" I did as he said. We watched as Clarisse turned the knob, then pulled it……….

The syrup came down like a waterfall. It poured off her head and all over her.

"AHHH! WHAT THE HECK?" That's when Connor and I jumped out of our hiding place, and threw feathers all over her.

"Travis, Connor, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" she lunged at us. We dodged it just barely.

"Uh," I started, "do we start running now?"

"Yeah, fast!" Connor took off like lightning.

**** Percy's POV ********

I guess you could say my question was answered when Connor and Travis were running toward us like rockets, with Clarisse chasing them. _Whoa, I think she has more feathers on her than Big Bird! _

"Ah!" the Stoll brothers flew right past us, with Clarisse right on there tails. Annabeth and I stepped out of their way. I got a good look a Clarisse, and started laughing. As soon as Annabeth saw what I was laughing at, she started laughing too. Clarisse was covered in syrup and feathers.

They kept on going until they were out of sight.

"Well," I started, "at least it wasn't us this time." I was referring to getting pranked.

Annabeth knew what I meant, "Yeah, thank the gods." She smiled. Her gray eyes sparkled. _I wonder if she knows how beautiful she is._ Uh….did I just think that? Well, whatever. It's true, anyway.

After the campfire songs, I went to my cabin. It had been a long day, and I was tired. I practically threw myself on the bed. I slowly drifted to sleep. But, not long after that, around 1:00, I woke up. I do that sometimes. When it happens, I usually sneak out to the beach and think. So, I got up, put on a green hoodie, and headed out.

A few minutes after my arrival, I played with the ocean water. I watched as my finger manipulated it to go in circles, and over my head. I found myself worrying a lot about the upcoming prophecy, and the ocean was the only place that separated me from the craziness.

After I got my thoughts together, I went back to my cabin to get some rest. It had been a LONG day.

**A week or so later**…………

**** Connor's POV ********

Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! FINALLY! Oh man! I'm so excited! We're finally going to pull a big prank on Percy! FINALLY (again)! I mean, I don't think we've actually had a big prank on him yet this year. So tonight at dinner, when everyone's watching, will be the night!

Our Game Plan: we have some special blue jelly bean things (or what looks like jelly beans) that are from Apollo. My brother, Travis, and I are going to play a prank with them on Percy, Grover, and Chris. What you do is say a singer's name or band name into them, and the person, or people, who eat them, turn into the chosen artist(s), then start singing! We already put a little magic into them. We said: Jonas Brothers! I know, right? This is going to be the coolest prank ever! Woot!

Also, when someone eats one, you can tell what kind of mood their in by the song they chose, and how they dance to it, and the lyrics.

Anyways, here's who we're going to give:

Chris: Joe Jonas

Grover: Kevin Jonas

Percy: Nick Jonas

Oh, hey! I think I see them all heading towards their table. Now, all we have to do is get these dang jelly beans down their throats……………….

**** Percy's POV ********

I'm on my way to a well-deserved dinner right now. I just came from sword practice, and nobody could beat me there. I'm like, undefeated!

Well, anyway, I got my food, scraped some into the bronze brazier, and sat at my table. I sit there alone, except for when Tyson is here, which he's not because he's working hard in the forges right now. And Grover sits with me when he doesn't eat lunch with his girlfriend, Juniper.

So I was kind of just sitting there picking at my food, _I__ really wish I had some blue candy right now._

Then, Connor got up to throw away his trash. On his way back he said, "Waz up Percy? Oh, hey, what's that in your mouth?" He tilted his head as if wanting to see something.

Of course, I open my mouth, and he throws in something that looked like a jelly bean. I was so stunned, I didn't really think, so I swallowed it.

"Uh….what was that?" I heard myself asking. Connor had an evil grin on his face as he walked back to his table. _It's just a jelly bean, right? And a blue one, too. What could it hurt?_.............

* * *

**Uh-oh! What's gonna happen?? **


	4. The Jonas Brothers!

**Omg! What's gonna happen? CHAPTER 4! Ahhh!**

* * *

**** Percy's POV ****

Apparently, it could hurt a lot. But not the "pain" hurt.

As soon as the jellybean went down my throat, I began to feel weird. For some strange reason, my body took control, and I stood up onto my empty table. I also saw Chris stand up on his cabin's table (**A/N: Uh, I don't know who his parent is)**, and Grover stand on the table he was sitting at with some other satyrs. _The Stoll brothers probably pulled the same thing on all three of us._

Most of everyone stopped to look at what the heck we were doing. Then, my blue jeans turned into black skinny jeans, and my orange camp half-blood shirt transformed into a plain white t-shirt under a gray vest. This is when I started to freak. I saw that the same thing happened to Chris and Grover, and knew this would end well.

Chris and Grover jumped both jumped onto my table as if by force, and three mic stands magically appeared out of nowhere. By now, the whole camp was in shock disbelief and smiling at us at the same time. The Aphrodite girls were giggling and whispering in each other's ears.

"What the heck is happening?" I said quietly to Chris.

"I don't know but this is freaking me out!" _Yea, you can say that again!_

"This is so embarrassing!" Grover looked like a cherry, "Look! We're in skinny jeans!" I, on the other hand, wasn't worried as much about the skinny jeans. More over what were going to do.

I could hear music playing somewhere near. Chris took the mic in front of him and Grover started playing guitar:

**(Jonas Brothers: One man show)**

**Chris:** I feel like I'm gonna go insane

Cause' I keep hearin' your voice call my name

In an empty room, girl, you're the one I see

Let me tell you, girl, we're history

Then I did this awesome kick-jump thing off the table.

**Percy: **I'm a one man show

**Chris and Grover: **(one man show)

**Percy: **I don't need no one

**Chris and Grover: **(need no one)

**Percy: **I'll be fine alone

**Chris and Grover: **(fine alone)

**Percy: **Oh, yeah. You can call me but

**Chris and Grover: **(call me but)

**Percy: **I won't pick up my phone

**Chris and Grover: **(up my phone)

**Percy: **Cause' I'm a one man show

**Chris and Grover: **(one man show)

**Percy: **Oh, yeah. I don't need you girl

Everyone was getting into it. Grover was playing the guitar like a mad satyr, and we were singing fairly like the Jonas Brothers.

**Chris: **Girl you broke my heart and let me down

I'd be better off if you weren't around

Took my love and threw it on the ground

Saying goodbye girl don't make a sound

I was jumping off things, and I was singing pretty good, if I do say so myself.

**Percy: **I'm a one man show

**Chris and Grover: **(one man show)

**Percy: **I don't need no one

**Chris and Grover: **(need no one)

**Percy: **I'll be fine alone

**Chris and Grover: **(fine alone)

**Percy: **Oh, yeah. You can call me but

**Chris and Grover: **(call me but)

**Percy: **I won't pick up my phone

**Chris and Grover: **(up my phone)

**Percy: **Cause' I'm a one man show

**Chris and Grover: **(one man show)

**Percy: **Oh, yeah. I don't need you girl

**Chris: **I was so blind

Now I finally see

Everything you did to me

**Percy: **And I thought it might change

And we could find a place

We'd be happy too

I went over to where I usually sit at my table.

**Percy: **I'm a one man show

I don't need no one

I'll be fine alone

**Chris and Grover: **(fine alone)

**Percy: **Oh, yeah. You can call me but

**Chris and Grover: **(call me but)

**Percy: **I won't pick up my phone

**Chris and Grover: **(up my phone)

**Percy: **Cause' I'm a one man show

**Chris and Grover: **(one man show)

**Percy: **Oh, yeah, yeah

I'm a one man show

**Chris and Grover: **(one man show)

**Percy: **I don't need no one

**Chris and Grover: **(need no one)

**Percy: **I'll be fine alone

**Chris and Grover: **(fine alone)

**Percy: **Oh, yeah. You can call me but

**Chris and Grover: **(call me but)

**Percy: **I won't pick up my phone

**Chris and Grover: **(up my phone)

**Percy: **Cause' I'm a one man show

**Chris and Grover: **(one man show)

**Percy: **Oh, yeah. I don't need you girl

To finish it off, I did a sick back flip off of another table.

**Percy: **Yeah!

Everyone got onto their feet and started cheering. Connor and Travis were laughing really hard. My face felt kind of hot, but it wasn't as embarrassing as I thought it would be.

Connor got up, "Ladies and gentleman, The Jonas Brothers!" The clapping got louder. The three of us were pretty confused at first, but recovered and took a bow for the heck of it. I looked in the direction of the Stoll brothers and yelled loud enough so the whole camp to hear (to make the crowd going again), "Oh, it's on! It's oooooon!" Everyone started laughing again.

Then I took a chance at looked over at Annabeth. She had her sweet smile on, and gave me a thumbs up. We both laughed. After dinner I got up quickly, and put my trash in the garbage. Annabeth had the same idea. I could tell she wanted to talk to me about what just happened, but I'd much rather do it without skinny jeans on. So, I acted liked I didn't see her, ran the back way behind the cabins, and slipped into my cabin to change. It took me at least 3 or 4 minutes to get those skinny jeans off, but I finally did, just in time for Annabeth to knock on my door.

I opened it up, "Hey, Annabeth. Sorry about that. I had to get out of those jeans. They were bugging me!"

Annabeth giggled. _Wow. She should giggle more often. _"But, you looked so cute in them!" She blushed when she realized what she said, so did I.

**** Annabeth's POV ****

_I should really try to keep my thoughts in my head!_

"Um….," Percy started, "really?"

Great, I got caught! "Yeah, Seaweed Brain. You did," I confessed. I smiled at him.

"Thanks," he said, "But, I still look good in regular jeans, right?" he smirked. I just rolled my eyes. The truth was that he looked good in anything.

"Hey!" I remembered, "I didn't know you could sing! That was amazing!"

He blushed. "Oh, uh, thanks. Those jellybean things kind of give you a lot of confidence."

"But, still. I've never heard you sing before." I grabbed his hand. I could tell he liked it when I was impressed by him.

"Yeah, well, I've never heard you sing before!" I was about to answer when somebody came up from behind us.

"Hey, guys!" It was Beckendorf, "You up for some truth or dare?"

"Sure," Percy said, "Why not?"

"Okay," I guess truth or dare would be okay, just as long as it isn't very embarrassing.

* * *

**The Jonas Brothers! I just had to do it! what's gonna happen in Truth or Dare?**


	5. Truth or Dare

**Hey! Before you say anything, I know I haven't updated in like, 2 months! But, there's soccer, and homework, and everything else you can think of! So, just sit back, and read the 5th chapter! w0o W0O woOF!**

* * *

**** Percy's POV ****

Beckendorf led us into the arena. I was kind of surprised at how many people showed up to play the game. There was Thalia (some of the huntresses were here to train for a while), Clarisse, Silena, Chris, Travis and Conner, Grover, Juniper, and Nico. Wait……Nico?

"Nico?" I asked repeating my thoughts.

"Hey, cuz," he said in a somewhat sarcastic tone.

"Uh……," I was thinking about how to put this question without being rude.

"They wouldn't leave me alone until I promised to play," he gestured toward everyone sitting down.

Silena spoke up, "We Iris-messaged him……a lot. And it worked because he got annoyed and gave in." She put on a proud smile.

"Alright, well….everyone's here now. Let's get this game started!" Becendorf seemed kind of anxious. But I was actually pretty nervous. I really didn't feel like embarrassing myself. I sat right next to Annabeth.

Silena took it upon herself to start the game, "Okay, I'll go first. Uh…..," she scanned the circle. _Don't pick me. Don't pick me. _"um….," she stopped at Grover. "Grover!"

Grover gulped. Poor guy. "Yes?" he said in a small voice.

"Truth or dare?"

"Uh….hold on. Well….I guess….no. Dare!" he finally said.

Silena thought hard for a second. "Grover….I dare you to…..go into the girls bathroom and scare the crap out of at least one girl!" Everyone burst out laughing, even though he hadn't even one the dare yet! Grover turned pink and walked out of the arena. Nico said he'd follow behind him just to make sure that Grover wouldn't cheat.

When they both came back in, Nico was chuckling, and Grover was still pink, but he was smiling too.

"Well?" Clarisse asked, "What happened? Who did you scare?"

"Some girl in the Apollo Cabin," Grover sat back down, "She was only about 8. I locked all the other stall doors except the one I went into, to make her think there was only one open. I jumped onto the toilet seat, and when she pushed the door open, she screamed so loud, I lost my balance, and my foot got stuck in the bowl."

Nico, still chuckling, added, "I had to come in and help him out of it!" _Man, that's funny just thinking about._

"Okay, okay. I believe it's my turn," Grover looked at all the faces, "Uh….Clarisse!" Clarisse whirled her head around and her eyes got wide, she obviously didn't think she'd get picked. Grover continued, "Truth or dare?"

"Um…..," she debated in her head, "I guess, truth."

Grover had on some sort of devilish grin on his face, "Alright. Do you own any pink underwear?" I looked away so no one could see I was laughing. Juniper glared at Grover as if to say, _GROVER!?!?!?!_.

Clarisse, very embarrassed, mumbled a small, "yea." A few others snickered with me.

"Whatever! It's payback time!" she looked directly at the next victim: me. "Truth or dare, Percy?" _Uh-oh! Panic! Run away! _My mouth went dry. "Um…..dare." _Whoops. Should I have picked that?_

"I dare you to you to steel one of Chiron's Red Hot Chili Peppers and eat it plain!"

"Uh……okay," was all I said. I stood up and walked over to the Big House. The joke was totally on her. Since I don't burn easy, spicy and hot foods don't really have a big effect on me.

Once I was inside, I opened Chiron's fridge, and took a chili pepper. The thing was like, as long as my whole hand! I quietly sneaked back out unnoticed.

When I walked back in the arena, everyone stared at the huge pepper. Clarisse gave me one of her dad's smirks. I ate the pepper in only a few bites. I stuck my tongue out at Clarisse, "What now, Pinky?" Clarisse looked so mad, I thought steam would come out of her ears.

"Hey, Perce! You da man!" Beckendorf congratulated me. I took a victory walk back to my place, and sat down. Annabeth glanced at me with a cute smile, "Nice job, Seaweed Brain."

I returned the smile, "Thanks." Now it was my turn to embarrass someone. Connor and Travis! It was a perfect chance to get back at one them! "Travis, Truth or dare?" He took his time thinking about it then replied with: "truth".

"Okay. Be honest," I started, "do you use girl's shampoo?" I just threw that question out there just to make everyone think he did. But apparently, Travis thought I was being for real.

His cheeks got red, "Uh, yea." Everyone started laughing again. My mouth got wide. I had no idea, until he told us. "Fine, now you know my secret. But it's my turn now," Travis looked at the now silent teenagers, "Thalia, truth or dare?" Thalia had been quiet the whole game, but she looked up immediately and said, "Dare."

"You're gonna be tough to dare. Oh, I know! I dare you to go freeze your bra!" Travis finished. Thalia looked horror struck. Her eyes got really wide. Most of the guys actually applauded Travis. The girls looked disgusted, like they wanted to slap him across the face. Thalia got up without saying a word, or moving her 2-inch-in-diameter eyes, and walked slowly to the Big House's freezer.

After about 5 or 6 minutes, she got back. Her eyes were no longer wide, they were more determined than ever. No one dared to say a word. She sat down in her spot and right away chose the next person, "Annabeth, truth or dare?"

"Well, dare, I guess," Annabeth replied.

Thalia smiled. I guess that's exactly were she wanted Annabeth. "I dare you, Annabeth, to wear the shirt Percy has on right now," she finished very proudly. I watched as all the color disappeared from Annabeth's face. Probably mine, too. She slowly turned her head towards me, with pleading eyes. Luckily, my shirt wasn't dirty, (I had just put it on before I got over here). I took it off and gave it to her. She put it on, and I could have sworn that I saw a smile play on her lips, which made me happy.

Annabeth turned back to everyone, "I guess it's my turn. Um….Beckendorf. Truth or dare?"

"Uh….dare?" he said it more like a question.

"I dare you to……lick Silena's sandal." Beckendorf smiled, got up, walked over to Silena and licked her flip-flop! He wiped off where he licked, and gave it back to Silena, "You taste good," he told her which made her blush.

Beckendorf snapped out of it, "I believe it's my turn now! Okay….Nico! Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Jumped off a roof with an umbrella. I was about 5, and I broke my arm," he said, chuckling at the memory.

"Ouch," Beckendorf squinted his face.

"Yea. Okay, um……Percy. Truth or dare?" he asked me.

"Dare," I heard myself say. _Wait, what are you doing? Man, you must really be trying to get yourself embarrassed!_ _And do you realize who that is? It's Nico! _Uh-oh!

**** Annabeth's ****

Percy is so sweet! He didn't _have_ to give me his shirt to wear. He could have just let me suffer through whatever punishment I would be given for not doing the dare. But, he did. And…….I kind of like it when he doesn't have a shirt on. Okay! I _really_ like it!

"Dare," Percy said.

"I dare you to…….walk around the camp for 5 minutes yelling, 'I wish I was a girl!'" Nico told him.

Percy took a deep breath, and walked out of the arena, still without his shirt on. I laughed silently at that. We all got up and ran to the door; we had to see this! "I wish I was a girl! I wish I was a girl!," Percy kept yelling. I, like all the others, could not stop laughing. After about 5 minutes, he started back to the arena. We all ran back to our spot on the floor, and we were trying to act as if nothing happened. Percy walked into the arena a few steps, turned around, walked back to the door and screamed, "JUST KIDDING!" That made us all start laughing even more.

We were interrupted by a girl who looked to be 10 or 11, "Hey, you guys are gonna miss the campfire." I went and thanked the girl for reminding us, while everyone but Percy left.

I took his shirt off (I still had my own on under it) and walked over to him, "I believe this is yours, and…..thanks," I handed it to him.

"Thank-_you_, Wise Girl, for keeping it warm," he took the shirt, and put it back on. I blushed.

He put his shirt back on and said, "Where'd everyone go?"

"To the campfire! Let's go, Seaweed Brain!" I grabbed his hand and we ran off to join everyone.

* * *

**so...yea! review and stuff, or whatever else it is you do!**


End file.
